Implantable medical devices (IMD) can be implanted subcutaneously in patients to perform various functions. Many implantable medical devices deliver a therapy to treat a condition of the patient. Such therapies can be stimulation therapies or drug infusion therapies, for example.
Clinicians and patients typically communicate with implantable medical devices using external programmers. A clinician may use a clinician programmer to perform advanced setup and diagnostics of the implantable medical device, while a patient programmer typically provides a less feature-rich interface for the patient to interact with the implantable medical device. An external programmer can be used to program an implantable medical device to function according to a physician prescribed regimen of therapy.